Real Story Through Generations
by Ranneechan-11
Summary: As they say 'from hate to love', everyone knew what certail redheaded hot tempered girl thinks about certain marauder. But will her thoughts change? For now LilyJames, MarleneSirius, EmmaRemus: Hogwart's stories through all generations....
1. Chapter 1

** REAL STORY THROUGHT GENERATIONS **

**Chapter First: ** And the day supposed to be so nice!

We all do know how it starts: two people meet eachother, then befriends, fall in love with eachother and then get marry and have kids; rase them to good and honest people. Yes, we do know it very well, but not always is like this, there are cases when in, which they say "from hate to love". The story, which I want to tell you does belong to such kind, to get it to know more clearly we have to move back in time to...

** 1972 year **

It was warm and sunny day of first month of Hogwart. Young, 13 years old, girl by the name of Lily Evans was slowly walking out from the castle carring the bag, in which were one of her favourite books and some school books as well. After all...nothing was more comfortable than to study on the open area, breathing fresh air, when the lake gives out quiet shimmering noice. Everything seemed so calm and perfect now. If she didn't know her life better, she'd life with happy and naive version, that it'd stay this way. But by the every single time that she dared herself, to be like this even for few minutes something, what was opposed to this theory happened. Something like...meeting the most annoying in muggle and wizard's world guys, who were known as infamous Marauders, of course! Well, to be sincere not all Marauders were bad. Remus J. Lupin certainly wasn't and it surprised her why so tender and carring boy was friends with so bigheaded and selfcentralised jerks like James Potter and Sirius Black. Anyway, the moment in which wonderful day would end was getting nearer and nearer, she could feel it as she sat down under the tree, which stood on the lake's coast.

Brushing pale golden curls over her shoulder, Marlene McKinnon grinned as she spotted a familiar redhead sitting by herself underneath the tree standing beside the lake. "Lily!" she called out, giving a small wave, charm branclet jingling on her wrist. Speeding up her walk, she rushed over to where her close friend sat, her school skirt swishing against her exposed legs - typical Hogwart's uniform.Blue eyes with flecks over silver expressed joyous excitement as she caught up to the redhead, before seating herself down beside the girl smoothing out her skirt. She gave her friend a bright smile and gazed curiously at the things she had brought outside with her. "What's with all the books?" she questioned lightly.

Lily smiled brightly at her best friend and quickly replied at Marlene's question "Hi Marlene, of course one of criminal-novels...meaning muggle's book and couple of school books. You know, I wanted to learn a bit on open air.." she looked carefully around before continuing "As long as they're not nearby." Really, someone would think she was affraid of 'them'...and he would be wrong. Not affraid, but...annoyed? No...it's not this word either...well, the point is...she had enough of them and till the end of school were five years counting third year in it.

"Eh, the Marauders you mean?" Marlene questioned, eyeing her friend wairly "Aww, come off it - they're not too bad...Remus is rather thoughtful and Peter can be somwhat adorable, if he's not sucking up to your lover over there...and James can be quite funny somethimes, though he really should lay off bothering you." She pressed her lips together, in thought - refraining from mentioning the fourth remaing Marauder, Sirius Black.

Lily roled her eyes in reply commenting "As if this was possible, Marlene...you don't know how many times I hoped that he'll back off, but no. Can someone be so annoying and stubboarn at the same time?? Anyway, you're right, but only about Remus. And...Potter isn't my lover!" here she closed her eyes to calm down a bit "And even you haven't said

anything to excuse Black's behaviour."

"Whatever you say, Lils, whatever you say." Marlene replied unable to hide a grin. Sighing and leaning back against the tree, she closed her eyes for a bit, before opening them to stare up at the sunlight flitering in between leaves from the tree "As for Black - well you know how he is." She pressed her lips together, refusing to elaborate anymore. No one, save for her journal knew about her small, microscoping liking for a certain mr Black. Shruging a shoulder, she gazed sideways, a bit of commotion catching her attention. "Speaking of lovers or lack thereof, gues who's here?" she questioned watching the exchange between Marauders - not too far off.

Lily almoust gasped hearing first part of an answer "Not 'whatever I say', it's only the truth, Marlene. Of course I know how Black is: selfcentralised macho." hearing the rest of sentence, especially the end she frowned looking in their direction "Only not they, wait, I have an idea. We'll just very slowly walk away, before they even realise that we're here. What would you say?"

"I suppose..." Marlene conisdered thoughtfully, half eager to go with Lily's plan, yet half dissapointed wantint to catch a word with Sirius. What? No! She didn't like Black, not one bit! He was a cheating, playing, womanizer - "Sure, I suppose we can try to sneak past." she concluded giving her a head curt nod.

Lily frowned seeing Remus turning to them, but when she understand the sign, which he gave she could only smile "It's our chance, we can go." Marlene gave a half-hearted sigh and followed her friend's lead as the pair slowly began to walk in the opposite direction away from the Marauders.

Though it wasn't their, or better to say her, day. When they almoust dissapeared from the view the voice behind them was to hear. It could be only one person in the world "OI, EVANS!" Lily frowned stoping walking. She knew this voice too well, it belonged to noone else than James Potter. Through her mind passed though //And the day supposed to be so nice!//


	2. Chapter 2

** REAL STORY THROUGHT GENERATIONS **

**Chapter Second: ** The infamous Marauders.

Lets now see what in meantime did mentioned group of guys, who were noone else as infamous Marauders. One of them, to be

more exact, Remus was sitting under one of trees, which stood by the school. So certain Remus Lupin, tha I have already mentioned was trying to learn for transfiguration. Exactly, 'trying' it keyword here; why? You might ask. Because of small gold ball flying over his head, one of his best friends was jumping every two minutes catching the smitch and other, rather friend acting like...overly excited animal. Finally, when he had enough of this he put the book on his laps looking at none other as James Potter " Could you stop? I'm trying to concentrate here."

"What, you don't like my Quidditch skills, Remus?" James questioned catching snitch he snagged from one of his practices, before

pocketing. Grinning he shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. "There, Lupin, happy? See how much I love

you?" He snickered and rolled his hazel eyes, before collapsing down on the grass and gazing ahead at his best friend, Sirius -

surrounded by his usual group of fan girls. "Really, doesn't that kid get enough of the drooling?" He questioned running a hand

through his hair as a pair of ladies crossed by them, immediatly sending them into fit of giggles.

Sirius grinned lightly, which caused other row of dreamly sighs saying proudly and with charm, which never left him "My dear ladies,

Sirius is for you all." Then looking back at James he added qualitely "But he could share, since he's real..."

Remus finished for him "Gentelman, who doesn't want to have all fun only for himself?" Rasing his eyebrow, though on his lips

appeared small smile, which turned into grin bringing his attention to James again "Awwwwww...I knew you love me! But what about

certain redheaded, temperamented girl?"

"I love her too!" James replied a bit of frown tinting his lips "But it seems rather hopeless - doesn't it?" Arching eyebrow as he

witnessed Sirius' fan club erupt into a chorus of sighs, he rolled his hazel eyes once more "Black, you oughta share your ladies

with the rest of unfortunate here! My fanclub seems to be missing at the moment, aren't they?!" He called out in the direction of the

shaggy - haired youth.

Sirius grinned back at James " Of course I'll share, but it's you, who have to come here!" saying with a little wave calling them to him

"Come on, guys!"

Remus only shook his head "No, thanks. I think I'll pass!" looking around and in this moment he saw two certain girls and he quickly

changed his mind. Don't get me wrong, he liked his best friends, but also liked Lily; who was a friend for him as well and he knew

how much she doesn't like saying again and again 'no' word for the...which time it was already?At least something around 500

times. Getting up he streached a bit putting his book down "On other hand...why not."

"Wow, Remy - finally getting out of your bookworm shell and taking on flirting with girls!" James exclaimed, clapping his fellow

Marauder on the back "Sirius, looks like we've taught young Lupin well!" He grinned and nodded his head, jogging over to where

Sirius stood. "Hello, ladies." he greeted cooly, running a hand through his dark hair and ruffling it a bit to make it wind - swept.

Sirius grinned brighter "Finally! And I thought it's impossible."

Remus only sighed heavily watching them deep in thoughts //If you only knew, guys...if you only knew// Turning slightly to Marlene

and Lily gave them small sign that it was chance to dissapear.

"So, ladies." James, who didn't know, what was the real reason of Remus changing his mind so quickly, began "any of you looking

for a change from shaggy dog..." here he montioned to Sirius "...to Quidditch Star?" by this he motioned himself and grinned,

pausing a moment to glance towards the lake - before his eyes locked on a familiar pair. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair

once more to make it even more wind - swept, before murming an apology to the waiting ladies. "Sorry, girls. I've got a date with the

girl of my dreams - Miss Ice Queen herself !" He called out, waving good bye as he jogged in the direction of readhead "OI! EVANS!"

He called out, once he was a few feet away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Third: **Far from you.

Watching their mate walking away Sirius quickly glanced in the direction of Jame's footsteps. Shaking his head slightly he sighed heavily thinking //He'll never give up, won't he?//

It can be said that Remus had exactly same thoughts as Sirius, though reaction was compleetly different, he just slapped his forehead with his hand. Seriously, he though girls were much faster, especialy, when they tried to escape. Well, it turns out that he was wrong.

Lily frowned stopping walking. She just knew it, even felt it that this day wouldn't be different than others!! Turning slowly to face him she cast small begging look at Marlene, as if saying 'help me'. Now, when she was facing him, her look turned slightly cold "What do you want, Potter?"

"Oi! Evans, where are you running off to?" he questioned breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of the pair, "McKinnon - hey." James gave the girl beside the readhead a nod of acknowledgment.

Marlene rolled her blue eyes and shruged her shoulders. She then looked behind James, catching a glimpse of the rest of Marauders, Remus smacking his head and Sirius surrounded by countless fangirls. A hint of mysterious sadness seeping into her demeanor //What? Why am I so sad? What's wrong with me?//

Lily had to take deep breath to gain herself a bit more of patience "First of all, Potter, I don't run off only walking somwhere, where is calmly enough to study. Meaning...let me think...far from you?"

"Evans, you wound me." James murmured, pressing a hand to his heart and frowning slightly. "Marlene, won't you convince Lily otherwise?"

"Oh, come of it, Potter - the girl wants some peace, won't you give her that?" Marlene replied back, frowning slightly.

"And here I thought you were rooting for me." James replied back, pressing his another hand to his heart.

"You flatter me, James." she replied sarcastically.

"Only doing my job." James replied with a wink ."If only Lily would submit to being flattered, too." He then added in a woeful voice, gaining a slight laugh from Marlene.

"Now, shouldn't you be accompained by three others of your little group?" Marlene then questioned, pulling her gaze away from James to land on the remaining the Marauders off.

OK, this wasn't hard to stay calm, just deep breathing and everything will be fine...breathe in... breathe out...breathe in...she was about to yell at him again, but hearing his comment she thought with herself to not smile. Instead the idea came up to her "Well, let me think...Potter. Technicaly I could be flattered and admired." She walked up close to him looking up at him and playing a bit with the button of his shirt "...even I'd want to..." here she trailed off making longer pause ending with stopping doing this as she smiled oversweetly "...by another guy and not you." With this she joined Marlene again and smiling at her "Now...can we go?"

As in the spell in split of second by James stood their two best friends, Remus - who thought of the way to help Lily get out from it and Sirius, who was just more than amused by this case; putting friendly hand on James' shoulder "Bad luck, mate." turning his gaze at girls he bowed slightly and mockingly "Ladies..."

When Remus gave out only friendly smile saying small "Hi." Turned his attention a bit at James "Just let go off it..."

"Boys, Remus." Marlene greeted with small smile, before turning to glance at James "Really, you must have better luck than this?" She questioned before locking her arms with Lily. "Alright, now we can go. Bye Remus and boys!" Her blue eyes swept across the group, before lingering slightly on Sirius, before hurridly looking away, only after offering a slight smile. Right after girls were walking off from them in school's direction.

When they were enough from guys to hear this Lily asked her in a bit naive way "Do you think he understood?"

"Hopefully he's gotten the message now." Marlene replied "But considering how past confrontations went, I don't want to get your hopes up too much only to have them dashed away." She patted her friend's arm affectionately, glancing back at the conversing Marauders, before dissapearing into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Fourth: **Your icyness fuels his fire...

Lily sighed heavily listening to her best friend's speech " I know, unfortunately...why can't it get to his abnormaly small brain that I'm not interested? What's so hard in understanding small, all the time repeated 'no'. Doesn't he look into the vocubluary what this word does mean or is he just too stupid to see it..."

"The boy's got persistence." Marlene commented, glancing up at the celling in thought tapping her chin with her finger. "And it takes guts to have a conversation with you, in the terms of boys - they're a bit intimidated Lily dear, as truthful and painful as it seems. You should praise Potter for his persistence, don't you feel a bit flattered that someone would go after you without pause?" She shruged her shoulders slightly "I don't know - I think it's rather romantic, having someone go after you...but in the case of you and Potter, oh whatever - I don't know." She paused and glanced sideways at her friend, before noticing a missing member "Lily, where's Emma?" The third member to their trio of friends was absent from their current conversation, as to where she may have gone who knows?"

Lily though only sighed heavily, why couldn't anyone, even not her best friend, understood her point of wiev? True, maybe it was romantic, if you look at this through other's eyes; but not through her. It was..."Exactly this is the problem: without pause, he won't let me breathe, Marlene! At the beginning I though it was even a bit cute, but now I've changed my mind. I mean he bully other students to turn him attention, no matter whether in good or bad way, at him. He's such an show off, he's just...argh!" Even blind could see, she had more than enough of it and quick breathing was proof how much it costed her. Wanting to change topic, as fast as it was only possible, replied at the question " I don't really know where she could be."

"Calm down, Lily!" marlene exclaimed, a bit alarmed at her friend'sworking up. She grinned and gave small laugh "You've got a lot on your plate, dear. But I don't know if James will let up on his attention to you - if he hasn't in the past, what about now? Maybe your constant icyness towards him fuels his fire..." She shruged her shoulders "As for Emma, the girl keeps disapearing on us."

Lily still tried to calm down herself, though hearing first part of Marlene's theory her head was turned to look at her best friend in confusion "Everything, what I do seems to, how you had described it, fuel his fire. The problem is I don't know, what I should do to freeze his passion. Honestly, I hope he'll finally give up and do it rather fast. And you're right about Emma, it's more than strange. Anyway, maybe she's aleady in our dorm?"

Marlene, who gave small nod replied "True, it won't hurt to check whather she's there and if yes, the hihest time to ask her what she hides dissapearing on us so often." starting walking towards Gryffindor Common Room. After all, maybe Lily was right and Emma was there...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fifth: **...simple loves?

Marlene nodded, before quickening her pace to the common room. Upon arrival, Marlene quickly scanned the scene a the common room, "No, she doesn't seem to be here.."

Lets move couple of minutes back in time to find the remaining member of female's trio, who was being talked about and carried the name of Emma Lynne Perrault sighed as she sat alone in her private place atop one of the highest towers at Hogwarts. Surrounded by pillows and blankets, the brown hair girl would always take up on the clock tower for some moments of privacy and self-reflection. Brown eyes gazed up at the sunlight coming through the windows of the tower, thoughts drifting from one thing to another. After much self - reflection to herself Emma gathered her things and hopped off the small landing that she was sitting on before heading off to the common room to appear just in time, when Marlene ended her sentence. "Hullo" came a light voice as the sound of the painting slamming noise sounded.

Marlene turned and grinned as she caught sight of her friend "I stand corrected, hey yourself Emma - where've you been?"

Emma gave small shrug in reply somehow not feeling like telling them the truth. True, they always said eachother everything, but this one thing she really wanted to stay hers and only hers secret; "Oh, in the Library, needed to finish up that nasty potions essay."

Lily, who could feel something wasn't right here didn't showed it though only shaking lightly her head "Really, in such moments thinking about potions...you won't change, will you?" After all, if Emma wanted to keep some things only to herself, she had full right to do so.

Emma, who apparently didn't understood the question (and who would?) asked in confused way "Pardon?" Unsure of just what Lily meant by that question. She sighed and raised hand to her hair, twirling a strand in her finger, before grabbing hold of the rather large book she was holding onto."

Lily, though smiled lightly realising that the question was indeed confusing, what was wrong with her that day?? She never acted like this...heck...in this moment she realised that maybe she had moved a bit to far in 'Potter Case' as well. After all, this small preformance back then could giving hope; well in some way and not suggesting that he had no chances. Besides, no matter how she didn't like that annoying jerk...he had feelings as well; no matter how impossible it seemed. "I just can't believe how you can stay outside school in such great day."

Emma gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I don't particulary fancy the outdoors too much..." she offered, giving a slight wrinkle of her nose.

Marlene gave her an odd look, even she felt that something was more than strange here and, despite Lily backing off she wasn't going to give up before she gets to know all truth and only truth, "Funny - you love Quidditch, how can you not like outside?"

True, Emma was one of the most hooked, addicted Quidditch fans in , probaly, on their whole year. Though she felt an argue to correct marlene, what she did of course "I'm a fan, not a player." Not knowing she made big mistake 'reminding' them about it.

Naturally Lily caught her mistake up rasing her eyebrow and looking in even more surprised and astonished way "Though every fan and player love outside, it's more than strange, Emma. Yet...it's your choice."

"I can always watch Quidditch on that muggle contrapition of a tellie - or whatever they call it." And unknowingly she was burring herself even more in her friends' suspicions. After all muggles and halfbloods knew that television wasn't transmiting such kind of competitions. After all, it'd mean takinf off the cover of conspirancy; which would be more than highly risky and dangerous for magic world.

"You're loosing your firmness, Emma love." Marlene replied wagging her finger at her, true, she was pure blood as well, but spending much more time with Lily that Emma did, knew everything about muggles and their strage things like telephones, aeroplanes and so on. Having father in depertment og Magic was also definitive plus of her knowing the most top priorities and well, keeping the truth in conspirancy about existence of this world was one of them.

"And you're not firm yourself? Whatever happened to the flirtatious Marlene McKinnon, unafraid of boys and whatnot? I see how you are with Sirius." Emma's eyes widneded realising, what she had said and that she had moved way too far with it; knowing it was compleetly unfair towards Marlene; before clapping her hands over her mouth "I'm sorry - I didn't mean - I am really sorry Marlene!" She squeaked.

Though from look Marlene, which was cool stare everyone could tell she was not accepting appolofises and obviously wasn't about to forgive her friend saying aloud her the most deep secret. All right, it was time for small revenge "That was low Emma." She muttered "And you're no saint either, what with Remus, hmmm?" With that Marlene turned on her heel and marched out of the common room.

Lily, who stood aside was more than schocked and loosing her voice didn't have bigger choice than to play the part of witness. Seeing marlene walking out of the common room angrily she finally got her voice back. "You're interested in Remus and she's atracted to Black?? I can understnad you with Remus, pretty good taste, but BLACK? Is she sick or what??"

Emma dropped her hands and gave Lily a sad look "I - I shouldn't have said anything...it's just that I noticed a change in Marlene's attidute whenever Black's around. I shouldn't be talking about this now - it's not my place!" With that she ran up to the girls' dorm, leaving Lily in the common room alone.

Lily felt weak and felt she just had to sit down, what she did. Great...just damn great! Another argument, out of not so many, but serious ones. Besides...what was worser than terrible, her bets friends fell in for two Marauders. Now meeting with them would be, probably, more often. But right now she ignored that simple fact being worried about Marlene and Emma and of what will happen with them now.


End file.
